


something like stardust

by bootyshortskeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Sappy, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: It happens after their first battle, when they form Voltron for the first time, and they’re running on a post-battle adrenaline high.Keith and Shiro's first time together (set immediately after S1E1: The Rise of Voltron)





	something like stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) Sheith fic. Thank you so much to [ springofviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets) for being such a great beta. <3 ;-;
> 
> The title is from Robyn's "Because It's In The Music". The song is unrelated, but I've been listening to it a lot and the line just sounded... Sheith-y lol.

It happens after their first battle, when they form Voltron for the first time, and they’re running on a post-battle adrenaline high. 

“You’re really here,” Keith whispers.

“I’m really here.” He laughs as Keith gingerly touches the scar across his nose. “It’s bad, huh? I got a look at it back at your place.”

Keith furrows his brow, and Shiro can see thirty different emotions cross his face at once before settling on something new, something he’s never really seen on Keith before. Or maybe he has, but only in flashes, like after a day of racing in the desert, or after they were sweaty from sparring, or when Shiro was hunched over and fixing his hoverbike. Keith would get this _look_ before blushing and burying it away under some other emotion. Shiro can see it now, but Keith doesn’t try to hide it this time. That look is soft and full of endearment and want _._

“It must have hurt,” is all Keith says.

“Yeah,” he replies, and he can’t help but stare at Keith, the scrappy kid who got kicked out of the Garrison, the one who saved his life—his best friend. He’s a little taller, his shoulders broader, his jawline a little sharper.  _ He looks handsome _ , he realizes, and it’s a good thing too, because Keith suddenly tilts his head up and kisses Shiro. His brain short-circuits for a moment, but then he kisses back, and it doesn’t take long before they’re pulling off each other's clothes. 

Shiro hadn’t realized just how desperate he’d been to be touched like this. It’s good, having someone touch him with such care and reverence, and Shiro finds himself rushing where he might have otherwise taken things slow. 

“God, Shiro,” Keith moans as Shiro licks his way down his abs. “You don’t—I’ve wanted—for so long.”

Shiro knows. But Keith was younger, and Shiro was nursing a broken heart. Things are different now. Now, all Shiro wants is this. He wants the taste of Keith on his tongue and the sound of his sweet moans in his ears. Shiro nearly sobs when he realizes that even under the day’s sweat, he can still smell Keith’s soap on his body. It’s so achingly familiar, and the sheer relief of being rescued, and of seeing Keith again, finally crashes over him. "I love you, Keith," he confesses. It spills out so quickly it surprises even himself.

"Shiro. I love you too—you know that, right?" He runs his fingers through Shiro's forelock soothingly. 

"Yes." Of course he knows—he's always known. He's always loved Keith too, even if it's different now. "Can I taste you?"

"God, Shiro," Keith sighs shakily. "Please."

He brings Keith to the brink with his mouth, and then Keith is pulling him away, begging Shiro to fuck him.

Shiro kisses the inside of Keith’s thigh. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes—I mean, you know. I’ve topped.” 

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Should I be jealous?”

Keith slaps his shoulder playfully. “Only that you didn’t get this dick sooner.”

Shiro laughs and kisses him. “I thought you were getting my dick.” 

“That’s the plan.”

But then the realization hits him. “Keith. We can’t—we don’t have any lube.”

Keith just smirks and reaches over the side of the bed for his pants. “In my pouch,” he says proudly as he pulls out a bottle of lube and presents it to Shiro. 

“Keith, did you plan this or something?”

“What—No, I—I mean it’s just good to be prepared, you know?”

Shiro tries to hide his laughter by burying his face in Keith’s neck and kissing him there. 

“Don’t laugh. You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs and sucks a mark into the spot below Keith’s ear. “Thank you,” he says again with a kiss over his heart. “Thank you,” he whispers against Keith’s belly. 

Keith is impatient, but Shiro opens him up slowly, kissing him through all the desperate noises and pleas he makes. 

“Shiro, please,” he begs. “I need you.”

“I’ve got you.” Shiro says as he slides in, letting Keith adjust to the feeling before finding a rhythm that has them both moaning. Keith reaches up and touches Shiro’s cheek, like he can’t quite believe he’s real. Shiro lifts Keith’s hips up, and Keith throws his head back and moans Shiro's name _.  _ He’s so beautiful like this. Shiro suddenly thinks that all the shit that life has thrown his way makes sense, and it’s been worth it, because it’s led him to this moment. 

When he comes, it’s to the sight of Keith spilling between them untouched, his back arched, a hand in Shiro’s hair, and cheeks flushed. He collapses against Keith, uncaring about the sticky mess between them, and listens to the fast beat of Keith’s heart; it’s how he catches the telltale hitch of breath. He looks up at Keith and sees the tears falling.

Shiro panics. He sits up a little and kisses Keith’s cheek. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

He shakes his head no. Shiro pulls out slowly so he can roll them over onto their sides. Shiro holds him close and wipes his tears away. “Hey. It’s okay, baby.”

“I never—I just,” Keith hiccups. 

Shiro rubs Keith's back with his flesh hand, trying to soothe Keith's sobs. "I know. I never thought I'd see you again, Keith. But you're here." Shiro doesn't normally cry a lot, but silent tears spill down his cheeks, as he's overwhelmed with relief. He's alive, and Keith is here with him. "Of course you would be the one to rescue me," he laughs through tears. 

Keith pulls away and looks at Shiro intently. "I knew they were lying. There's no way you would've—I just knew. You never gave up on me, and I won't give up on you."

Shiro kisses him softly. "I know." 

The fall asleep tangled together, sweaty and sticky in a bed that's much too small for the both of them. It's the best sleep Shiro has had in ages. 

 


End file.
